Simply Destined
by Nova Of Life
Summary: (A/U) King Vegeta and Dr. Briefs decide to create a school to better relations between Sayjian and humans, throwing Bulma and Vegeta right into the middle of it!


Simply Destined

Prologue

By: Nova

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but I do own a selective few that are creations of my own.

Rating: G

Author Notes: I have discontinued my other stories because I wish to focus on one major story line. I am having troubles in life in many aspects and I feel doing this type of story will be easier for me to do at the moment because I am in high school. Only I wish it was like the one I am creating in this story. Bulma and Vegeta will end up with each other, I assure you. Though it may take some time, there will be plenty of fun along the way, though I think some readers will want to strangle me when some cliffhangers come up. ^.^; All stories, including Bulma and the Beast are one hold to be rewritten and will be, someday, posted and resumed. But for now I need to take things one at a time. And those things that are easiest for me to do with the high demand of school and be able to work on. If you have anymore questions, feel free to e-mail me. 

~

The Sayjian Empire was the one of the strongest in the universe and when the king sent one of his most devoted and loyal scouts and his team to a planet called Chikyuu in search of the scout's missing son, Kakarrot, on apparently failed purging mission turned into a blessing. The Commander Bradock found his son alive, and intact, some what. The boy had lost his memory and in turn never carried out his mission of purging the planet. Fate would have it in accompany of his son was the daughter of founder and president of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs. 

When seeing and learning of capsules and that they were easily manufactured the scout informed his king of what he had learn. The king was thankful to whatever god or gods that ruled the universe for the grace of luck that flowed from that day. Any other commander who had been sent would have purged the planet and the technology would have been lost. Dealings through the capsule cooperation's president, Dr. Briefs, brought new wealth to the Sayjian Empire. The planet Chikyuu had been under treaty for only two years when things began to become strain between human and Sayjian relations. 

In a meeting between Briefs, as acting foreign minister for his planet, and King Vegeta a plan was devised to make the future leaders of their worlds to learn to tolerate each other as well as respect each other. The plan was for the most gifted of students would be sent to a school on Vegetasie where elite royal guards would be keeping a special eye for security and safety. For not only were the most gifted being sent, but the strongest in will too, and it was known by both leaders trouble would instantly be problem with both their offspring attending. Prince Vegeta of Vegetasie at age eighteen and Bulma Briefs of Chikyuu  at age seventeen were known to have backbones of iron and the two would have to work together to keep peace. 

But neither King Vegeta nor Dr. Briefs could have guessed what would develop in the time to come. For Kakarrot had been left on Chikyuu and had been training constantly for the day he might see his father again. That and much more had happened in the two years. When the treaty had been signed Bulma, Kakarrot who went by Goku, and all their friends had separated and gone their separate ways. When the time came for Bulma to leave for Vegetasie she went in search of all her friends in hope to bring them with her. In her luck she was able to convince Goku, Chichi, and Krillen in coming to Vegetasie with her. What awaited them was something that was more than resentment, it was animosity.  The Sayjian teens felt they had been 'forced', in their opinions, to go to school and waist precious training time with low class weaklings. Fifty two Sayjians in all, not including Goku, most of wealth and high ranking families from all over Vegetasie. The only reason the Sayjian teens didn't voice their opinions openly and loudly was because they were to attend the same school as their royal Prince Vegeta, the one destined to become the legendary. 


End file.
